


On My Life

by Ally_Futuras



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: 500 words more like 501, F/M, OTP-ing since ooohh long time, Prompt Challenge, We Die Like Men, og otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ally_Futuras/pseuds/Ally_Futuras
Summary: Kat and Dante undeniably share a kiss as passion ensues.





	On My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this earlier this year after given a prompt by a friend to write 500 words with the prompt of "first kiss". Technically it's 501 words, I also never planned on publishing it but I haven't published anything in a while so why not today? And anyhow tomorrow is a holiday so lets celebrate with a nice kissy kiss. I have the rest of the night off as well as tomorrow so I might just keep writing until I churn something up hehe (pray for meee). 
> 
> Any questions or comments please don't hesitate to ask. Twitter/Tumblr: MocosaMedia

It had started as a quick peck on either of her rosy cheeks. His voice persistent as always, his grip firm yet gentle as he held her face to his own. They fell to their knees, Dante’s fingers urgently running through her hair, making sure she was truly there. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, pressing their foreheads together and whispering sweet nothings. At last, after weeks of torture, he’d found his salvation.

Kat couldn’t help but smile as she choked back a sob, her delicate hands covering Dante’s larger ones, breathing out, “I didn’t think I’d see you again.”

“Oh, angel…” he pressed kisses to her forehead, his brows knit together, “I’ll always find you.”

The weeks they were torn from one another, a suffering all of its own, one that he could barely survive. Dante had believed that being without her would drive him insane. Yet in that moment, looking into her bright eyes, eyes reminiscent of sky full of stars… that is what truly drove him insane. And that is when he realized, if this is what sanity truly was like, he never wanted to be sane ever again. 

His kisses grew more gentle, trailing down her damp cheeks. Softly kissing the edge of her mouth, almost asking for full permission. A light gasp escaped her lips as Kat steadied her breathing. His scent was one she could never forget, it brought comfort. She found heaven in his embrace. And for the first time in what seemed like forever, she could feel the stars within her begin to shine. 

It was only once he pressed his lips to her own did she taste the sweetness within. The first kiss was soft, engaging and lovable. His lips feathered over her own, he treated the kiss delicately. Yet Kat’s hand travelled behind his head, running her fingers through his hair and tugging back lightly, Dante could no longer contain himself. That was all he needed. 

He’d become an eager monster, greedy with her mouth, wanting to savour every bit of it. It was the kind of kiss Dante had yearned for to come from her and no one else. It sent chills up his spine and sent electricity through his veins. He was desperately drunk on her lips. The hunter almost believed that if they stopped for a moment, she would wither away and so he held her tight in his arms and basked in the warmth, in the hunger of her rosy lips. 

She drew away reluctantly, her fingertips reaching up to her mouth soon after. A hazy blush tinted her cheeks but Dante thought her to be the most beautiful blessing to ever enter his life. Kat sighed, collecting her thoughts, she wiped the remaining tears and brought her gaze up to the young man. “Promise me you’ll never leave me again,” she paused, ”Promise you’ll stay till the end.”

Dante couldn’t help but smile before pressing a kiss to her temple, “On my life, angel.”


End file.
